


Running from the Heat

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Australia, Christmas, Gen, i'm australian and i just like complaining really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's plan to have a summer festive break in Australia doesn't go down as well as he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running from the Heat

“Oh my GOD it’s hot,” Skye yelled once she reached the bottom of the ramp, immediately turning back around and marching back onto the Bus.

“Coulson, I was all for having a summer Christmas and relaxing on the beach and all that stuff we don’t usually get to do, but you never told us we would have to _bake_ whilst doing it.”

“What did you expect an Australian summer to be like?” he asked her, as if the sweltering heat outside should have been a given from the start.

Fitz made a few taps on his tablet, pulling up the weather for Sydney. “It’s only thirty-eight degrees, it’s not the worst it could be,” he said with a shrug.

“Thirty-eight degrees!? What’s wrong with this thing?” Ward grabbed the tablet from his hands and examined it closely.

“Degrees _Celsius_ , Ward, you know, the measurement that every other country in the world uses,” Fitz told him, snatching the tablet back and making for the asphalt.

“Fitz are you sure that’s a good – “ Jemma was cut off by Fitz’s shriek and his hammering footsteps as she ran back towards them.

“It’s like walking into a wall of heat!” he yelled, clearly distressed. “How do people down here survive over Christmas?”

Jemma took the tablet and looked at it, scrolling down the page. “It’s the humidity,” she stated, holding up the screen so they could see. “It may only technically be thirty-eight, Fitz, but it feels like forty-two.”

Fitz simply sighed and shook his head, walking back into the lab with his hands on his hips, clearly opposed to going anywhere unless it was air-conditioned to the extreme.

Skye watched him leave and turned to level with Coulson. “This was a good idea, and we all appreciate it, but I also think we’d rather not melt.”

He looked a little defeated, but then suddenly perked up. “Well then we’ll go out tonight, after dark. It’ll be cooler then.”

Skye considered this and looked to Ward and Jemma, who nodded in approval. “Okay. But until then, we’re staying here where our blood isn’t going to boil.” She turned for the stairs, not waiting for Coulson’s say in the matter, dragging Ward by the arm and muttering something about a cold shower. Jemma smiled politely and joined Fitz in his retreat.

He turned to May, who had been sat by the sidelines, watching and listening to the whole thing. She gave him one of her “what did you expect?” looks.

“What? I though it was worth a try!”

She rolled her eyes and started for the cockpit, Coulson following her, figuring her company would be better than anyone else’s at this point.

*

Four hours later, Fitz trudged into the lounge complaining that he was hungry and they all packed up to go out.

Skye took the first tentative step outside, turning around and beaming at the rest of the team who were waiting for her reaction. “Much better,” she commented. “Still stupidly warm, but it isn’t gonna kill us.”

“See, I knew it wouldn’t be a complete waste of time,” Coulson told May, letting the other four scurry along in front on their way to the station.

“I never said it would be,” she replied, matter-of-factly.

While she was technically right, Coulson just made a sarcastic noise of agreement and they continued their walk.

Further ahead, Skye, Ward and FitzSimmons were looking around, admiring the clear night sky.

“It’s quite nice, you know,” Jemma said, neck craned upwards. “Not having to layer up to go outside over the holidays.”

Fitz agreed with her almost immediately, seeming to have forgotten his earlier complaints. “We should come down here more often.”

“Nope.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Probably not.”

They laughed at themselves, intending to enjoy a one-off break, but by the time they returned to the Bus hours later, stomachs full, hundreds of photos of the harbour on their phones and faces sore from smiling, they were definitely reconsidering.


End file.
